The present invention relates, in general, to a load-supporting apparatus for loads provided with a pick-up eyelet, and in particular to a load-supporting apparatus of a type including a load hook swingably mounted for rotation in a vertical plane between a locked stand-by position in which the load hook is disengaged from the pick-up eyelet of the load and a locked load-receiving position in which the load hook engages the pick-up eyelet of the load.
German Pat. No. DE 32 13 693 C1 discloses a load-supporting apparatus with a load hook which is swingably supported for rotation about a horizontal axis in an actuating unit, whereby the pivot axis with the load hook and a housing are movably guided for displacement in a vertical direction in the actuating unit. Mounted to the actuating unit is a control pin for effecting a rotation of the load hook and operation of a locking mechanism for interlocking the actuating unit with the housing after each second placement, i.e. encounter of a resistance. The rotation of the load hook is initiated when the actuating unit encounters a resistance, e.g. is placed upon the load being lifted, whereby the actuating unit realizes at the same time a centering of the load hook. Thus, upon encountering a resistance, the locking mechanism is released and the load hook can pivot, for example, into the load-receiving position for engaging a pick-up eyelet of the load when previously occupying the outwardly swung stand-by position.
This conventional load-supporting apparatus has the drawback that operating errors may cause a situation in which the eyelet is grabbed by the pointed end of the load hook. This may result in a drop of the load. Furthermore, as the actuating unit is situated on one side of the load hook, the incorporation of counterweights becomes necessary, leading to undesired stress and associated increased wear of the load-supporting apparatus. Also, a dismantling of the load-supporting apparatus becomes very complicated.